The present invention relates to a sill and frame for windows or doors, whereby the sill and frame have front and rear sections and connecting means therebetween to which said sections are connected.
Sills and frames of the above type may comprise sprayed sections of aluminum. These sections have some advantageous properties but the material is expensive and so is the equipment for the manufacture of said sections, and the consumption of material is large.